


Birthday Surprise

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo and Eiji decide to celebrate Ankh's 'birthday' in a rather...unique fashion.</p><p>Written: Oct 10, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: Thank yugikitsune for the full inspiration. I'd had the idea for red ribbon porn since the ep with Shingo's birthday the Yummy chucking around red ribbon, but I could never figure out how to make it work. She mentioned something about a threesome between Ankh, Eiji, and Shingo, and thus the two combined and this was born.  
> An 2: I started this before OOO ended (about 2 or 3 episodes from the end actually) so this works off the assumption that there was a happy ending ^_^  
> Warnings: It’s straight up smut...I don’t even have character development or plot to fall back on this time, it’s straight up threesome smut.

Ankh eyed Shingo oddly as the other male practically dragged him towards the back of the café. It had been an interesting year since he and Eiji had managed to defeat Maki and Eiji had unlocked the hidden powers of OOO, resulting in the purple medals being sealed and Ankh gaining his own body separate from that of Hina's brother. In the year since, Shingo had managed to integrate himself into Ankh's and Eiji's relationship more than the blonde had thought possible. The other brunette was now sharing their bed on a regular basis – though he tried to leave Hina alone as little as possible after everything – and it no longer seemed odd that Ankh and Shingo shared the same face – they were both so different from body language and facial expressions to clothing and hair styles that none of them really saw much similarity anymore beyond the very superficial.

When they were outside of the attic bedroom, Shingo finally let go of his arm, smiling widely, as he said, "Eiji and I decided to get you a birthday present as, technically, it's two years ago today they you awoke from your seal. Your present is inside."

Eying the other warily – because, honestly, Eiji and Shingo together tended to get into stranger situations than Eiji ever had by himself – Ankh just shook his head before turning to the door. Scowling at it, Ankh mentally prepared himself for whatever inane thing the two had put together before opening the door. The blonde took two steps into the room before he froze, stunned. Eiji was on the bed, naked, except for some red ribbon wrapped strategically around his torso and hips with a large bow located right over the brunette's groin. As he stared, Ankh saw Eiji's cheeks redden while he heard Shingo shut and lock the door so the three of them were alone.

"Well? Aren't you going to enjoy your present?" The brunette behind him asked, amusement and affection clear in his voice, and that broke whatever spell had been holding the blonde in place. Reaching behind himself, Ankh grabbed Shingo's arm and pulled him quickly across the room in a direct role reversal from just a few minutes before.

Pushing the cop onto the bed ahead of him, Ankh practically growled, "Strip."

The grin Shingo shot him managed to land somewhere between joyful and wicked as the cop quickly shed his shirt and jeans, and Ankh felt a jolt of arousal go through him as he watched Eiji squirm a bit at the show – face reddening more – and realized that the younger brunette's arms were very likely secured behind his back, most likely by more of the same red ribbon that adorned the rest of his body.

When Shingo shucked the last of his clothing out of the way, he turned to Ankh and simply raised one eyebrow, wondering what the blonde wanted to do next – it was his birthday after all. Ankh smirked a bit in return as he settled in a chair and answered, "I want to watch for a bit. Leave the bow, but make it good."

Ankh saw Eiji's eyes go a bit wide before fluttering closed on a soft moan as Shingo – making good on Ankh command – ran a teasing, feather-light caress up the inside of the younger brunette's thigh. It was interesting watching it from the side, usually he was too preoccupied to fully appreciate the sight either or both of them made, and Ankh was taking full advantage of having this unique perspective, drinking in the sight of the two brunettes on the bed. He watched Eiji's flush spread and heard the soft whimper he let out as Shingo moved up to lave his ear before blowing softly on it, the slightly louder moan as the cop bit down right on the pulse point with his hands caressing and scratching at the younger male's chest and side all the while, still more teasing than anything else.

Ankh watched as Eiji's eyes fluttered open again to look at him through dark, slightly glazed eyes as Shingo moved to his clavicle, biting just hard enough to earn himself a choked gasp and leave a slowly forming mark that would take days to heal. He saw the cop's hands move down – leaving thin, red lines in their wake just as he _knew_ Ankh himself loved to do – to brush near the bow and then lower as he also left a trail of small red bite marks down the younger male's chest, stopping briefly at Eiji's nipples to bite a bit harder then blow a thin stream of cool air over them – earning himself a higher pitched keen from the man beneath him.

Shifting a bit, Ankh bit back a groan as he felt his hardness shift under his now far too tight jeans. As Shingo moved down to trace the line where Eiji's thigh and groin met with his tongue, Ankh stood and walked silently over to the bed to sit down next to the former rider, running a hand through the other male's slightly sweat damp hair. It was almost embarrassing to admit that it was when the younger brunette opened his eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal and looking completely debauched, and smiled at him sweetly – as if Shingo wasn't currently working on breaking down every bit of self control he had while Ankh looked on – that his control broke, the sweet invitation and affection in the smile too much to resist on top of everything else.

Leaning down, Ankh captured the former Rider's lips with his own, swallowing the small whimper the brunette emitted due to whatever Shingo was now doing to drive the other male insane. Not breaking the kiss, Ankh let his left hand trail down Eiji's body until he felt the top of Shingo's head and threaded his fingers through the former cop's dark hair while his right hand moved to find the bottle of lube that was always underneath the pillow at the head of the bed. Once his fingers closed around the tube, Ankh broke the kiss as he tugged on Shingo's hair, silently demanding the older brunette's attention.

When he had it – eyes meeting in a heated stare – he smirked a bit and said simply, "Prep him, I'll get you in a moment."

Smiling, Shingo took the bottle and moved back down the still bound brunette's body to do just that. As he did, Ankh reached under Eiji's back and felt for the tie holding the younger brunette's wrists together. Once he found it – a simple bow the other could've broken out of easily, though somehow the thought of that was more arousing than if he hadn't been able to – he tugged at the ribbon, freeing Eiji's arms and letting the ribbon fall loose around his body. Once his hands were free, Eiji reached up with his left to thread it through the blonde's hair before he moaned as he pulled Ankh down in to a kiss that was rough and yet tender at the same time – Eiji had always been best at balancing the two among the three of them – and his right hand also moved to grip at Shingo's free arm as the other brunette slowly slipped his first finger into him.

Taking the bottle from Shingo, Ankh reluctantly broke the kiss to shift a bit so he could reach around to prepare the brunette while still being able to watch them both. What he didn't expect, though, was for Eiji's now free left hand to move to his jeans and unbutton them with unsteady hand as his eyes slitted and he moaned. Swallowing hard, Ankh quickly unzipped his own pants – moaning a bit as a bit of the pressure was released – before turning his attention back the small bottle in his hands, uncapping it and coating the first three fingers of his left hand before snapping the lips shut and putting it off to the side. Even as he moved his first finger to Shingo's opening – pressing slowly in so the other could adjust – he felt Eiji's slightly unsteady hand move to grip his erection, stroking almost maddeningly slowly.

Groaning, Ankh was both thankful for and frustrated at Eiji's pace – if the brunette did as he normally did Ankh probably wouldn't last very long with how wound up he was. In order to distract himself, Ankh focused in the older brunette, carefully working his first finger until he felt the other male start to push back against him then added the second, groaning in response when the second finger caused Shingo to push his own into Eiji a bit more firmly than before and hit the shorter brunette's prostate which also resulted in Eiji himself groaning and gripping him a bit more firmly as he stroked down. Impatient now, Ankh worked Shingo open, quickly finding the former cop's prostate and eliciting another chain reaction. Adding the third, Ankh grinned as he watched Shingo lean forward to capture Eiji's lips in a heated kiss as he groaned, hips still pushing back against Ankh's probing fingers as he continued to tease the brunette beneath him.

Deciding enough was enough, Ankh gently gripped Eiji’s wrist in order to stop the younger brunette’s teasing before he leaned forward to gently graze Shingo's neck with his teeth – just as he knew the cop preferred – before moving to his ear to make sure he had the brunette's full attention as he said, "That's enough. Push into him slowly then stop."

Shingo groaned in response before sitting back up a bit and pulling his fingers out of the younger brunette, earning a whimper from the male beneath him. Shifting back, and unintentionally pushing himself further onto the blonde's fingers, Shingo groaned before lining himself up with the brunette beneath him and slowly pushing forward, only stopping when he was seated to the hilt. Pausing to allow them both to adjust, Shingo leaned forward to capture Eiji's lips in a soft kiss, not so coincidentally placing himself at a better position for the blonde currently watching them with avid eyes.

Ankh heard Shingo whimper into the kiss as the blonde removed his fingers and then groan when he entered the older brunette with one swift movement. Not wanting it to be over too quickly, Ankh held himself still for a moment, curved over the former cop's back and breathing heavily into the brunette's neck. Opening eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed, Ankh met Eiji's eyes for a brief moment as the other smiled softly, eyes still half-glazed, and Ankh felt his own lips curve in response as he pressed them lightly on the back of Shingo's neck in a barely-there caress.

Leaning back, Ankh placed his hands on the former cop's hips, pulling the other back with him before holding him in place as he pulled back further until only the head of his erection was still inside the other male. Without warning, Ankh pushed forward again, a bit harder than he'd intended, and all three males groaned as that also caused Shingo to push forward into Eiji as the younger brunette rocked up against the other two.

From there, all thoughts of taking it slow fled the blonde’s thoughts. He wanted the two brunette’s beneath him, to hear and watch them as they moved steadily towards orgasm, and, after the little show earlier, he didn’t want to wait anymore. Pulling out again, Ankh began to set a fast-paced rhythm as his fingers dug into the cop’s hips, one releasing after a moment to entwine with Eiji’s left – the other moving to entwine with Shingo’s left hand – before both covered the older brunette’s hip again. As they moved faster and faster – time losing all meaning for a bit as all three lost themselves in the act – they began to lose the rhythm they had set, and, with their hips slamming together, it was clumsy but so fucking _real_ that they began to lose themselves.

Soon Ankh’s felt Shingo’s hips stutter and still as he moaned loader, obviously pushed over the edge into his orgasm, and the blonde knew neither he nor Eiji were far behind – if the sounds the younger brunette was making were any indication he had followed the former cop over the edge. Ankh thrust himself into the tightening passage twice more – prolonging the orgasms of the two beneath him with the stimulation – before he felt his own orgasm wash over him.

Seconds – or maybe minutes, he couldn’t be sure and didn’t really care – later, Ankh slowly came down from his high, and he pulled back – pulling out of the older brunette with a groan so they might be able to arrange themselves more comfortably on the bed. Laying down, Ankh could barely suppress the grin as the two brunette’s moved to either side of him, obviously deciding that clean up could wait for now.

As he felt the two brunette’s hands entwine over his bare stomach, he heard Eiji mutter sleepily, “Happy birthday Ankh.”

Ankh allowed a small smile to cross his face, and he decided that maybe birthdays actually did have some value to them – it had been the day he’d met the two around him after all and, despite all the hardships, he couldn’t say he’d trade in what he had now for anything he’d ever desired before.

 **End Note:** So...I was hit by the realization that both of the two threesomes I’ve written so far have involved decorative ties...first garland and now ribbon...


End file.
